La vie fait parfois des miracles
by inukag9
Summary: Voilà, Sakura et Lionel se connaissent mais à chaque fois ils se disputent. Estce qu'ils vont améliorer leur relation? C'est un LionelSakura, TiffanieAnthony. C'esst un oneshot, enfin deux qui se suivent voilà. Laissez des com please!
1. Chapter 1

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé: Sakura et Lionel se connaissent mais à chaque fois ils se disputent. Est-ce qu'ils vont améliorer leur relation?

**La vie fait parfois des miracles**

Salut ! Ne soyez pas trop dure, c'est le premier fanfic que j'écris. Il est très spécial. Sakura est bonne dans toute les matière même en math et se lève à l'heure le matin.

Quand j'écris en italique et d'une autre couleur c'est quand une personne parle avec ses mains.

souligné c'est quand on parle à la place de Sakura.

inukag

Nous sommes dans une petite ville au Japon, à Tomoéda. Tout était calme, seul le bruit des voitures qui roulait perturbait de silence.

Sakura a maintenant 16 ans. Elle fait partit d'une des famille les plus influençables et des plus respecté du Japon et de la Chine, la famille Kinomoto, ou plutôt le clan Kinomoto. Elle a perdu ses parents quand elle avait 4 ans. Il ne lui reste plus que son frère Thomas âgé de 21 ans qui s'occupe d'elle, lui et sa femme Samantha, mariés depuis 6 mois.

Sakura n'a pas une vie heureuse malgré les apparences mais garde tout de même sa joie de vivre. Elle a une insuffisance cardiaque et roule en fauteuil roulant. Elle est muette et a appris le langage des signes. Elle a de magnifiques cheveux châtains et de splendides yeux vert émeraude. Elle a de belle forme malgré tout et reste toujours à l'écoute des autres.

Elle est la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura et peut les invoquer sans son sceptre maintenant car elle les a en elle. Elle a auprès d'elle Kéro et Yué mais aussi Angélique et Alicia, ses deux nouvelles gardiennes qu'elle a crée accidentellement. Mais au plus grand bonheur de Yué et Kéro qui, eux ont trouvé le grand amour. Yué et Angélique ou plutôt Mathieu et Nathalia. Puis Kéro et Alicia. Tout comme Thomas, ils se sont mariés depuis peu.

Angélique était comme Yué mais en plus féminin et les cheveux rouge. Nathalia a les cheveux rouges ainsi que ses yeux de la même couleur.

Alicia était plutôt comme Kéro mais en rose et moins gourmande que celui-ci. Ils s'entendaient très bien et filèrent le parfait amour.

Comme Sakura utilise la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tous les membres du clan sont au courant (Thomas, Samantha, Tiffanie…) car malgré ses handicapes, elle est tout de même la chef, le leader du clan Kinomoto.

Sakura rentre des cours pour aller ensuite à l'hôpital, là où travaille Thomas comme médecin renommé malgré son peu d'expérience. En effet, il utilise les anciennes (herbes médicinales…) ainsi que les nouvelles technique (opérations…) pour guérir ses patients.

Femme: Bonjour mademoiselle, vous venez voir votre frère ?

Sakura: _Oui._

Femme: Patientez un instant je vous pris! (au téléphone) Monsieur Kinomoto, votre sœur est là.

Thomas à l'autre bout du téléphone: Bien, faite la entrer dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Femme: Bien monsieur. (à Sakura) Allez-y il vous attend.

Sakura:_ Merci._

Sakura s'approcha du bureau de son frère puis toqua.

Thomas: Entrez!

Sakura entra puis ferma la porte.

Thomas: Alors Gozilla, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?

Sakura: _Je ne suis pas Gozilla. Je viens te prévenir que je retourne en Chine demain avec Tchii et Hideki._

Thomas: Ah oui, c'est vrai, les affaires. Mais pourquoi gardes-tu toujours avec toi Tchii et Hideki quand tu vas dans un autre pays ?

Sakura: _Tu sais très bien que j'ai crée ces ordis pour pas que tu t'inquiètes quand je quitte le Japon._

Thomas: Bon, quand tu rentreras en Chine, n'oublie pas que c'est pour les affaires et non pour t'amuser.

Sakura: _Je sais tout ça. Ce n'est pas la première foi. Je suis déjà allée en France, en Angleterre, en Allemagne, en…_

Thomas: C'est bon j'ai compris. T'es grande maintenant (en pensant) mais tu seras toujours MA petite sœur (à haute voix) de toute façon, il y aura la limousine, les garde du corps et le jet privé. Je suis rassuré. Allez, j'ai du boulot, au revoir petit monstre.

Sakura: _Je ne suis pas un petit monstre. Au revoir._

Et elle claqua la porte. En arrivant chez elle, elle rangea ses dernières affaires et se coucha.

Le lendemain à 8 h.

Tchii: Mademoiselle, il faut partir, vous êtes prêtes?

Sakura prit Kéro et Alicia qu'elle mit dans son sac puis descendit les escaliers. Toute la maison a été refaite pour Sakura (salle de bain, escalier…). Hideki prit les bagages puis ils montèrent dans la limousine qui les conduisit à l'aéroport.

Arrivé en Chine, ou plutôt à Hong-Kong.

Tchii: Nous revoilà à Hong-Kong mademoiselle.

Sakura: _Oui._

Hideki: La limousine vous attend.

Sakura: _Alors, allons-y._

Arrivé devant une immense demeure de style ancienne comme dans les films mais moderne à l'intérieur (électricité, chauffage…). Un parfait mélange des deux et deux à trois fois plus grande que la maison de Tiffanie.

Pendant que Sakura et ses deux ordis s'installèrent, leurs voisins s'agitèrent et c'était un clan redoutable aussi pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Yelan cria: Lionel, reviens ici.

Lionel froidement: J'ai du travail mère. Je n'ai pas de temps pour vos caprices.

Yelan soupira en voyant son fils partir pour une autre affaire pour le clan.

Yelan: Lionel, quand tu l'auras trouvé avec qu'elle, toi et tes priorités vont changé. Ton cœur fondra comme neige au soleil.

Le lendemain matin à 7h50.

Tchii: Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête pour votre première journée au lycée.

Sakura: _Oui, stresser mais oui._

Tchii et Hideki sourirent. Ils avaient tous les trois l'uniforme du lycée. Une chemise blanche à l'intérieur et une veste bleue marine avec le logo du lycée dessus. Un pantalon de la même couleur pour Hideki et pour les fille une jupe jusqu'au genou bleue marine.

En classe

Professeur: Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves. Ils viennent du Japon. Vous pouvez entrer.

Sakura, Tchii et Hideki rentrèrent dans la classe sous des murmures. Pour les filles c'étaient plutôt « Vous avez vu ce garçon. Qu'il est mignon » se qui énerva Tchii et pour les garçon plutôt « Ces filles sont des canon » se qui énerva Hideki cette fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau gêné.

Professeur: Silence! Je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, Tchii et Hideki Motosuwa.

Un jeune homme: Sakura Kinomoto. LA Sakura Kinomoto, leader du clan Kinomoto.

Tchii: Oui, c'est elle.

Puis les murmures reprirent.

Professeur: Silence! Allez- vous asseoir euh… Mademoiselle Kinomoto à côté de monsieur Li et vous deux derrières eux.

Pendant que Tchii poussait Sakura jusqu'à sa place. Lionel et Sakura se regardèrent froidement. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient voisins mais aussi rivaux. Pour les affaires, pour la magie, pour l'école, tout quoi. Ils se connaissaient depuis 12 ans déjà.

Les cours se passèrent sans aucun problème jusqu'à midi.

Sakura: _On va pouvoir souffler._

Tchii et Hideki: Oui.

Une fille vint à leur rencontre ou plutôt à celle d'Hideki, se qui énerva Tchii pendant que Sakura riait doucement sous les regards de Tchii et Hideki.

La fille se pencha sur Hideki et lui faisait les yeux doux: Bonjour, si tu veux, tu peux m'inviter à boire un café après les cours.

Hideki: Désolé, je suis marié.

La fille était rouge de colère et vexé s'en alla en lançant: De toute façon, tu n'es pas aussi mignon que les Li.

Une fois partit nos trois amis éclatèrent de rire, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent Lionel Li et Anthony Hiiragizawa Li.

Anthony: Bonjour chère Sakura.

Sakura les yeux froids et Tchii prit la parole: Bonjour.

Anthony: Je voudrais te demander la permission de sortir avec Tiffanie.

Tchii: Hors de question.

Lionel: On ne t'a pas parlé à toi.

Tchii: Je parle à la place de ma maîtresse, vu que vous ne parler pas le langage des signes.

Anthony: Elle a raison Lionel.

Lionel: Grrrr.

Anthony se tournant vers Sakura: Pourquoi? J'aime Tiffanie de tout mon cœur et puis Samantha a bien épousée Thomas.

Tchii: Ta gardienne reste ta gardienne mais elle fait partit de notre clan maintenant.

Anthony: Je sais et on avait passé un accord. Mais… Je peux en re…

Lionel: Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau Anthony.

Hideki: Comment ça notre niveau? Notre maîtresse est comme ça depuis l'accident, il y a 12 ans. Et dire que vous n'avez même pas bouger le petit doigt pour…

Sakura: _Arrête Hideki, ça ne sert à rien. Retournons en cours, ça va sonner dans quelque instant._

Tchii et Hideki: Bien mademoiselle.

Et ils laissèrent les deux Li planté là par se départ si soudain. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre à par quelque regard de travers.

Un mois plus tard, un samedi matin à 7h, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des Kinomoto puis Hideki vint ouvrir la porte.

Hideki surpris: Toi!

Anthony: Oui. Je voudrai parler avec Sakura s'il te plaît.

Hideki: …

Anthony: S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Hideki par télépathie: Tchii, dis à mademoiselle que monsieur Hiiragizawa veut reprendre la discussion d'il y a un mois.

Tchii par télépathie: J'y vais.

Hideki à Anthony: Attend.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Tchii par télépathie: Elle est d'accord.

Hideki à Anthony: Rentre!

Anthony: Merci.

Hideki conduit Anthony à un salon où Sakura l'attendait.

Anthony: Bonjour Sakura. Je voudrai reprendre la discussion d'il y a un mois.

Tchii: Bonjour. Commence!

Anthony: On peut refaire un accord. Je peux tout sacrifier pour être avec Tiffanie.

Tchii d'un ton sarcastique: Ah oui, tout c'est ça. Même ton clan?

Anthony: Mon clan?

Tchii: Oui, ton clan. Tu comprends, autrefois toi et ton cousin n'avaient même pas essayer de nous aider à battre Ryanmos et par deux fois. Notre maîtresse a d'abord perdu l'usage de ses jambes à 4 ans. Puis à 8 ans elle a perdu la parole. En plus, elle est restée dans la coma à deux reprise plusieurs mois et toi Clow que faisait-tu?

Anthony: Je ne suis pas Clow.

Tchii commença à s'énerver: Oui, tu es sa réincarnation ainsi que Dominique.

Anthony: Dominique?

Tchii: Oui, son père.

Anthony baissa la tête: Désolé, je ne savais pas.

Tchii: Désolé, toujours désolé. As-tu pris ta décision?

Anthony déterminé: Oui, je vais quitter mon clan pou…

Lionel: Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.

Tchii: Que fais-tu ici et comment es-tu entré?

Lionel avec un sourire: Je pense que celui que je viens d'assommer va te répondre.

Tchii paniqué: Hideki!

Elle se retourna voir Sakura qui hocha la tête puis partit en courant voir Hideki.

Anthony: Que fais-tu ici?

Lionel: Et toi? Tu vas quitter le clan Li juste pour une femme?

Anthony cria presque: Pas n'importe qu'elle femme. LA femme de ma vie. Tu ne comprendras pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Tiffanie. Elle est toute ma vie. Je l'aime, tu comprends, je l'aime.

Tiffanie d'une voix douce: Moi aussi je t'aime Anthony.

Anthony surpris: Tiffanie?

Tiffanie sauta dans les bras d'Anthony puis l'embrassa.

Anthony bégaya: Mais…

Tiffanie: Sakura voulait voir si tu tenais vraiment à moi. Ce que tu viens de dire m'a beaucoup touchée.

Anthony: Alors on a le droit?

Tiffanie se tournant vers Sakura: Sakura?

Sakura descendit en roulant puis s'approcha d'eux.

Sakura: _Tu as réussi Anthony, bravo. Tu as réussi le test. Tiffanie avait raison._

Anthony????

Tiffanie: On a l'autorisation.

Anthony: C'est vrai, et l'accord?

Tiffanie: Ce n'était pas sérieux. C'était pour voir qui comptait le plus pour toi. Moi ou ton clan?

Anthony en l'embrassant: C'est toi bien sûr.

Sakura et Lionel: _B_e_u_r_k_.

Lionel en tirant son cousin: Allez, on rentre.

Anthony en embrassant Tiffanie: Au revoir.

Tiffanie: Au revoir.

Quelques mois plus tard, les vacances de Noël approché, Anthony et Tiffanie filèrent le parfait amour et Sakura ou plutôt Tchii et Lionel se disputait à chaque rencontre. Mais leurs rapports avaient changé. Ils ne se disputaient pas plus pour un rien et ils arrivaient presque à parler sans se disputer pendant un quart d'heure. Lionel était moins froid avec Sakura.

Tiffanie et Anthony étaient tellement souvent ensemble que les clan Li et Kinomoto vont unir leur habitat en un seule, ils ont commencé et presque terminé les travaux.

Sakura: _J'espère que Lionel ne va pas m'embêter trop souvent._

Tiffanie qui poussée Sakura: Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas et puis je te remercie de faire tout ça pour moi et Anthony.

Sakura: _De rien, au fait où sont Tchii et Hideki? Je ne les ai pas vu depuis ce matin._

Tiffanie: Tu verras, il y aura une surprise pour toi.

Sakura: _Quoi comme surprise?_

Tiffanie: Tu verras.

Sakura soupira: _J'espère qu'elle sera belle ta surprise._

Tiffanie: Ce n'est pas ma surprise mais celle de Lionel.

Sakura: _Lionel?_

Tiffanie: Oui, pour sceller une amitié avec toi.

Et elle discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au dîner tout en se promenant dans leur immense demeure. (il a celui de Sakura et celui de Lionel maintenant, c'est immense)

Dans la salle à manger des Kinomoto.

Yelan: Vous avez une très belle maison mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Sakura: _Merci._

Yelan: De rien.

Lionel: Mère, depuis quand comprenait vous ce langage?

Yelan: Depuis 12 ans. (se tournant vers Sakura) Mademoiselle…

Sakura: _Appelez-moi Sakura s'il vous plaît._

Yelan: Si vous m'appeliez Yelan.

Sakura: _D'accord._

Yelan: Sakura, vu que Tiffanie et Anthony s'entendent si bien ensemble, que diriez-vous d'organiser un mariage.

Sakura: _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mais…_

Yelan: Mais…

Sakura: _Ce mariage ne fera rien entre moi et…_

Yelan: Absolument rien.

Sakura: _Alors demandions au concerné._

Yelan: Tout a fait d'accord. (se tournant vers Tiffanie et Anthony) Dites-moi, que diriez-vous de vous marier?

Anthony et Tiffanie rouge comme des tomates: Euh…

Sakura: _Laissons leur le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous ne sommes pas pressé._

Yelan: Vous avez encore raison. Au faite où en êtes vous avec votre fiancé?

Lionel parut soudain très intéressé par la discussion et Sakura sourit.

Sakura: _Plutôt bien enfin… les disputes commencent à être lassante à la longue._

Yelan: Je vous comprends.

Voix: Alors petit monstre, comme ça tu t'intéresse à ton fiancé maintenant.

Sakura leva les yeux: _Thomas! Samantha! Mathieu! Nathalia!_

Thomas: Eh oui, tu ne t'y attendez pas, hein? Remercie le morveux. Alors vous unissez les deux maisons?

Yelan en désignant Anthony et Tiffanie: Oui, pour les deux tourtereaux ici présent.

Thomas: Ah d'accord.

Mathieu et Thomas s'approchèrent d'Anthony et Lionel puis chuchota d'une voix froide à glacer le sang: Si vous faite pleurer les filles, ça va mal aller pour vous. Compris?

Anthony et Lionel avec une goutte derrière la tête: Oui.

Thomas chuchota: Bien. (à voix haute) Bon, si on commençait à dîner.

Tout le monde: Oui.

Arrivé au printemps Sakura dut partir en France pour des affaires. Tout le monde regarda la télé pour voir un événement exceptionnel.

«Présentateur: Et oui cher téléspectateur la Déesse est sur le terrain aujourd'hui. Elle esquive les joueurs…tacle…tire et…MARQUE!!!! Quel plaisir de la voir jouer au football. Elle nous a fait une belle démonstration contre les hommes. Allons la voir de plus près. (en courant jusqu'à la Déesse) Bonjour Déesse, comment vous sentez vous?

Déesse essoufflé: Bien…je n'avais…pas bougé…autant…depuis…longtemps.

Présentateur: Oui. Juste une faveur s'il vous plaît pour nos téléspectateurs. Pouvons nous vois votre visage?

C'est vrai, la Déesse avait toujours un masque et portait un costume comme dans sailormoon de couleur vert émeraude.

Déesse: Non, je suis désolé.

Présentateur: Ce n'est pas grave. Nous tenterons notre chance une prochaine fois. Au revoir.

Déesse: Au revoir.»

Tiffanie: Je me demande qui est-elle?

Tout le monde: Oui.

Ils ont changé de chaîne pour regarder un autre événement.

«Présentateur: Nous voici au championnat du monde d'art martiaux. Nos deux finaliste sont la Déesse qui je vous le rappelle était sur le stade de football quelques instant plus tôt et le Dragon d'Or. Prêt! Allez-y.

La Déesse était très agile et évitait tout les coup facilement alors que le Dragon d'Or, lui, fatigué à vu d'œil. En voyant une ouverture, la Déesse donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tomba à terre.

Présentateur: Et la championne de ce tournois et sans surprise. La Déesse remporte le titre de championne du monde pour la 4éme fois consécutives »

Lionel en fermant la télé: Elle est partout où quoi?

Tiffanie: C'est vrai, c'est une véritable championne en sport.

Thomas: Oui, mais comment fait-elle pour supporter tout ça?

Tout le monde????

Thomas: Bah oui. Je vous rappelle que c'est du direct. Elle fait un match de football puis des combats. Elle devrait être épuisée.

Anthony: Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Elle utilise peut-être la magie, quand dites-vous?

Tout le monde: Tu as sans doute raison.

1 mois plus tard, Sakura était revenu mais repartit en été pour une autre affaire.

Ils (Anthony, Lionel…) regardèrent la télé.

« Présentateur: Et la Déesse remporte la victoire, quel spectacle merveilleux cher téléspectateur…»

Lionel: Grrrr. Elle est vraiment partout.

Anthony: Oui, et comme par hasard Sakura n'est pas là.

Tiffanie: Oui, mais tu oublis que Sakura ne peut pas marcher et parler aussi.

Anthony en l'embrassant: Oui, tu as raison.

Vers le début du mois d'août, Sakura était revenu en Chine. Ce soir là, Sakura et Lionel allèrent ensemble à un gala. Ils ont été invités tous les deux.

A 20h, Sakura attendait Lionel car il devait venir la chercher. A présent Lionel et Sakura étaient amis grâce à une longue discussion. Lionel cacher de plus en plus mal ses sentiments pour Sakura. Il rougissait quand elle lui parlait.

Toc toc. Lionel entra.

Sakura: _Je suis prête, comment tu me trouves?_

Lionel balbutia et rougit: Ma…ma…magnifique.

Sakura avait une robe verte comme ses yeux qui d'ailleurs les mettaient en valeur. La robe lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et avait des bretelles.

Sakura lui sourit et Lionel rougissait de plus belle. Lionel avait appris le langage des signes pour la comprendre et éviter l'intermédiaire de Tchii.

Arrivé à la soirée de gala.

Voix: Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto et monsieur Lionel Li.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler pour les voir arriver ensemble sans se disputer car tout le monde connaissait leur rivalité en tout. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur discussion.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes allèrent voir Sakura. Ils avaient environ le même age que Sakura et Lionel.

Nicolas: Salut Sakura…

Fabien: Tu es très en beauté ce soir…

Julien: Et tes magnifiques yeux vert sont…

Lionel: Laissez-la tranquille!

Nicolas: T'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça?

Sakura voyant que la situation allait se terminer en une bagarre.

Sakura à toute vitesse: _C'est mon fiancé._

Les 4 garçon en même temps et surpris: FIANCE?

Lionel gêné: Euh…oui, fiancé.

Fabien: Allez les gars, on s'en va, elle est prise.

Les 2 autres: D'accord.

Lionel une fois que les garçons soit partit: Pourquoi fiancé.

Sakura: _Juste comme ça._

Lionel déçu: Ah!

Sakura en se rattrapant: _Mais…si c'était vrai je sera certainement très heureuse._

Lionel rougit: Euh…moi aussi.

Puis ils parlèrent toute la soirée enfin Lionel, Sakura elle, était muette. Vers minuit, les fenêtres éclatèrent et 3 démons font leur apparition.

Pendant la panique général Sakura utilisa sa magie pour protéger tous les invités ainsi que Lionel.

Nicolas: Bon, faisons notre boulot les gars.

Voix: Pas si vite.

Les 3 démons paniqués: Déesse.

La Déesse envoya 3 flèches dans le cœur des démons qui meurent sur le coup.

Déesse: Vous allez bien.

Lionel: Oui, nous allons bien.

Déesse en partant: Bien, faite attention la prochaine foi, je ne serai peut-être pas là.

Lionel: Juste une question.

Déesse en se retournant: Laquelle?

Lionel: C'est vous qui passait à la télé, n'est-ce pas?

Déesse: Oui

Puis elle s'en alla.

Lionel: Tu vas bien?

Sakura: _Oui._

Quand ils rentèrent chez eux, ils racontèrent leur mésaventure à tout le monde puis allèrent se coucher à cause de toute ces aventures.

Une semaine plus tard, Lionel était devant le lac du jardin de la maison et admiré les étoiles.

Lionel chuchota: Sakura…

Sakura posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lionel. Il se retourna et devint en un temps record rouge vif.

Sakura: _Q'est-ce que tu as?_

Lionel pris son courage à deux mains: Euh… Sakura… je voulais te dire que… je… enfin depuis… que l'on se connaît… je… je… (rapidement) je t'aime, voilà maintenant tu le sais.

Sakura pleura presque puis sauta de son fauteuil dans les bras de Lionel qui la rattrapa.

Lionel: Ca veut dire que c'est réciproque?

Pour simple réponse Sakura l'embrassa passionnément puis Lionel approfondit se tout premier baiser qui leur semblait durer une éternité.

Le lendemain matin, le nouveau couple Sakura/Lionel annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle.

Yelan: Alors mon fils, es-tu heureux à présent?

Lionel: Oui mère.

Yelan: Mais que fais-tu de ta fiancée?

Lionel: …

Yelan: Je vais justement te la présenter.

Lionel: Mais…

Yelan: Je pense que tu connais déjà Sakura.

Lionel surpris: SAKURA!

Yelan: Oui, nous attendions que tu lui ouvres ton cœur pour annoncer cette nouvelle.

Lionel le sourire au lèvre: Alors c'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Tout le monde sourit puis chacun retournèrent à leur occupation. C'est-à-dire que les couples passèrent la majorité du temps à s'embrasser.

Les mois passèrent et nous sommes en France, sur le terrain de football. Le match entre les chefs d'entreprise et la Déesse. Lionel, Anthony etc…essayait de la battre mais sans succès. Ils avaient perdu. A la fin du match, sous le coup de la colère, Lionel tira de toute ses force sur la Déesse. Elle ne bougea pas. La balle passa juste à coté de sa tête et son masque tomba. Le public en avait le souffle couper. Ils allaient enfin découvrir qui était derrière se masque. La Déesse se retourna et à la surprise général.

Lionel et tout ceux qui la connaissaient: SAKURA!!!!

Sakura en sortant du terrain: On en reparlera plus tard.

De retour en Chine.

Lionel en tournant en rond et en colère: Comment as-tu pu nous mentir comme ça?

Anthony calme: Et pourquoi surtout?

Sakura soupira et baissa les yeux: Quand j'avais 4 ans, j'ai vraiment perdu l'usage de mes jambes mais je les ai retrouver quelques mois après. Et puis quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas totalement tué le démon, j'ai décidé de garder le silence sur ce sujet pour mieux le surprendre. A 8 ans, j'avais toujours cette insuffisance cardiaque alors j'ai commencé à faire toute sorte de sport et à souffrir en silence.

Tiffanie: Mais… souffrir de quoi?

Sakura: Je croyais que mon amour pour Lionel était à sens unique.

Lionel en précisant bien: Croyait.

Sakura: Oui, croyais.

Thomas: Je comprends mieux. Les affaires dans les pays étranger étaient le meilleur moyen de s'entraîner.

Sakura: Oui.

Lionel: Je te pardonne si (en mettant un genou à terre et sort une petite boite rouge avec une bague dedans) tu veux bien me donner ta main.

Sakura ému: Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Lionel passa la bague au doigt de Sakura et l'embrassa pendant que les autres s'en allèrent pour laisser notre couple tranquille.

Anthony et Tiffanie seuls.

Anthony un genou à terre et une petite boite rouge avec une bague dedans: Tiffanie, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Tiffanie les larmes au yeux: Oui.

Anthony passa la bague au doigt de Tiffanie et l'embrassa. Ils allèrent l'annoncer à tout le monde qui fêta leurs fiançailles.

A 18 ans, nos jeunes couples se marièrent en même temps et unissent les 2 clans, autrefois rivaux, désormais appelés Kinomoto Li.

Plus tard, ils eurent chacun un fils et une fille. Pour Sakura et Lionel c'était Léo et Sarah. Et pour Anthony et Tiffanie c'était Antoine et Tania.

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Envoyer moi vos commentaires


	2. Chapter 2

Une cousine spéciale

L'histoire se passe entre les fiançailles et le mariage de Sakura/Lionel et Tiffanie/Antony pour savoir se qui se passe entre ce moment. (c'est pour délirer)

Le lendemain des fiançailles une jeune fille s'avança vers le clan Li et Kinomoto qui avait fusionné leur maison. Cette fille était mince, très belle avec des forme où il faut, et des lunettes des vue. Elle avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bridées couleur chocolat. Elle avait un haut rose et un pantalon noir avec plein de poche dessus. Elle avait une casquette et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval.

Jeune fille étonné: Waouh!!! Il est encore plus grand que la dernière fois. Mais… Depuis quand les Li et les Kinomoto fusionnent leur habitat ????

A l'intérieur de ce château

Sakura: Et il m'a demander en mariage.

Tiffanie: … Et voilà comment il me l'a dit…

Voilà vous avez compris, elles racontent leur vie.

Pierre (on se rappelle, le majordome): M. Li, il y a une jeune fille qui voudrait vous voir.

Lionel: Moi? Pourquoi?

Il regarda les autre qui était tout aussi surpris quand…

Jeune fille qui lui saute dans les bras: Lionel!!! Tu m'as manqué!!!!

Lionel surpris: Euh… Mademoiselle, on se connaît?... (en voyant Sakura) Sakura c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Sakura avec son poing: Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour la lâcher, imbécile.

Jeune fille déçu: Tu ne te souviens plus de moi Lionel? Toi qui m'avait promis un amour éternel. (larme à l'œil). (à Sakura) Toi par contre tu ne traître pas Lionel d'imbécile OK. Y a que moi qui peux.

Elle enlève sa casquette.

Anthony surpris: Mei? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Je croyais que tu étais en Allemagne.

Mei: Bah? J'ai séché les cours et je suis venue en Chine pour voir mes cousin préféré (en criant) QUI NE M'ON PAS PREVENU QU'ILS ETAIENT FIANCEE! MAIS JE SUIS QUOI MOI? ON AVAIT DIT LES MEILLEURS AMIS DU MONDE ET ON NE ME PREVIENS PAS, C'EST QUOI CA?

Lionel et Anthony qui avait peur: Excuse-nous s'il te plaît Mei.

Mei légèrement calmé: Non mais les gars, vous avez pensé à moi qui est à l'autre bout de la planète?

Lionel: Excuse Mei, mais tu sais…on est fiancé que depuis hier et…

Mei en criant: QUOI?????? HIER ET VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS PENSER A M'APPELER JUSTE APRES?

Anthony: Mei… Tu sais…on était tellement heureux hier qu'on a oublié…

Mei air théâtral: Quoi? Oublié jusqu'à mon simple existence juste pour des fiançailles. (des larmes) Je me sens si seule…

Lionel en la prenant dans ses bras rejoint par Anthony: Pleurs pas allé…J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Anthony: Ouais moi aussi.

Quand soudain ils entendirent des toussotements derrière.

Sakura: Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais c'est qui ce truc?

Mei sorti des bras des garçons: Le truc comme tu dis a un nom et puis j'étais la fiancée de…

Lionel: Euh… Sakura, les autres (très sympa '), je vous présente Meimei Lan Li notre cousine à Anthony et moi.

Sakura: Oh… alors ce… (cherche une qualification) euh… machin est ta cousine.

Tiffanie à Sakura: Sakura, tu y vas un peu fort là.

Sakura à Tiffanie: Tu trouves?

Mei énervé retenu par les garçons qui voulait frapper Sakura: Lâchez-moi les garçons! Je vais lui faire ça peau à cette pimbêche. Moi, ex-fiancée de Lionel, je ne permettrai pas qu'on m'insulte comme ça.

Sakura étonné: Quoi? Pimbêche? Mais tu t'es vu?

Yelan: Eh bien, c'est animé ici. Bonjour Mei.

Mei totalement calmé: Bonjour ma tante.

Après ces retrouvailles…chaleureuses tout les monde alla se coucher. Surtout Mei qui était épuisé par le décalage horaire. (on a vu ça ')

3h du matin

Sakura en se réveillant: Cette fille est l'ex-fiancé de Lionel!!!!

La pauvre, elle est longue à la détente

Lionel en se réveillant aussi: Elle a dit à Sakura on était fiancé. Je suis mal barré demain.

Lui aussi est lent à la détente. ' Mon dieu… Enfin, qui se ressemble s'assemble n'est-ce pas? Donc il est tout à fait logique que…enfin, je m'égare là.

Le lendemain à 9h du matin. Tout le monde commença à se réveiller. Surtout Lionel et Sakura qui n'ont pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Mei s'entraînait aux arts martiaux depuis 6h du matin.

Thomas: Hé, Meimei, je voudrais te parler.

Mei: Oui?

Thomas: C'est vrai ce que tu as dit hier? Que tu étais l'ex-fiancée de Lionel?

Mei: Bah dit donc t'es lent à la détente mon vieux (Thomas avec une veine sur la tête) Oui c'est vrai et alors?

Thomas: Tu devrais te cacher car si Sakura s'en rend compte tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure.

Mei: C'est elle ou moi?

Thomas: Quoi?

Mei: J'ai dis…

Sakura en courant vers elle et en criant: MEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Thomas: Trop tard!

Tout le monde ayant entendu Sakura allèrent dans l'arrière cours où se trouvait Mei, Sakura et Thomas.

Lionel: Saki, calme-toi.

Sakura ne faisant pas attention à Lionel (le pauvre): Je vais te réduire en charpie vielle bique.

Mei: Quoi? Vielle bique toi-même. Allez! Bat-toi si t'es une femme!

Sakura: Ok

Et les deux furies se lancèrent des éclairs par les yeux. Sakura attaqua en première mais Mei esquiva. Pendant ce temps, ils ne remarquèrent que deux silhouettes s'approchent d'eux. On aurait dit deux… chat?

Chat 1: Et Mei prend l'avantage….

Chat 2: Mais son adversaire égalise…

Chat 1: On était pas sensé se la fermer…

Chat 2: Oui, elle va nous mettre en charpie…

Tout les autres regardèrent les deux chat qui parler. Ces deux chats sont comme dans sailormoon. Un bleu et un blanc avec un croissant de lune sur la tête.

Mei: Luna! Artémis! Vous êtes enfin arrivé!

Luna et Artémis lui sautèrent dans les bras de leur maîtresse. Après ces deuxièmes retrouvailles, ils allèrent dans le salon pour s'expliquer.

Lionel: Depuis quand ces chats parlent?

Mei: Ils parlent depuis toujours pourquoi?

Anthony: Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit?

Mei: Mais si je vous l'ai dis mais vous étiez occupés avec le soi-disant clan ennemi entrain de battre un certain démon.

Sakura: Excuse-moi mais ils ne m'ont pas aidée à ce que je sache.

Tiffanie: Et puis, ma pauvre Sakura n'est pas sortit indemne de ce combat.

Mei: Tu parles! Si Lionel et Anthony n'avaient pas été là, Sakura serait déjà morte au premier affrontement.

Tout le monde du côté Kinomoto: Quoi????????????????

Mei innocemment: Bah, oui vous saviez pas.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

Mei innocemment: Ah! Bah, autant pour moi alors.

Lionel: Chut!

Mei: Quoi Lionel? Pourquoi chut?

Lionel exaspéré de l'attitude de sa cousine se frappe le front avec sa main: Laisse tomber!

Mei: Mes cousins adorés ont retenu une grande partie des soldats qui devait vous attaquer pendant que moi je filmais tout.

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse sauf Tiffanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tiffanie avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est vrai? Tu peux me faire une copie de cette cassette?

Mei: Bien sûr! Attend!(sorti un cassette de je ne sais où) Tiens, ils y a tout les monde dedans. J'étais sur le dos de Luna.

Tout le monde tomba de nouveau à la renverse sauf Tiffanie. Ils s'assirent et ils visionnèrent cette fameuse cassette qui montrait un combat horrible.

Lionel et Anthony en train de se battre, Sakura contre Ryanmos, les gardiens à l'arrière à massacrer quelques démons, Tiffanie qui pleuré la perte de son nouveau caméscope, Thomas qui essayer de guérir son père (c'est son pouvoir).

A la fin, Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Lionel et l'embrassa suivit de Tiffanie qui faisait de même avec Anthony.

Sakura et Tiffanie: Je t'aime. Désolé de t'avoir mal jugé au début.

Et c'est repartit pour une autre embrassade.

Mei en tirant la langue: Beurk!

Plus tard, Lionel alla voir Mei dans sa chambre en prenant soin de prévenir Sakura avant pour pas faire d'histoire comme le matin même.

Lionel en ouvrant la porte: Je peux entrer?

Mei morose: T'es déjà entrer alors pourquoi tu demandes?

Lionel en la voyant, il ferma la pote et s'approcha du lit où était allongé sa cousine.

Lionel: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Mei: Rien.

Lionel: Allez! Assis-toi!

Elle exécuta avec paresse.

Lionel: Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Mei: Rien.

Lionel: Ne mens pas, je te connais par cœur.

Mei éclata en sanglot: Il m'a laisser tomber pour une pimbêche!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel l'a pris dans ses bras: Qui? Tyler? Ton petit ami?

Mei en larme: Oui, il m'a laissé pour une fille qui a de gros obus sur la poitrine. Cette catin lui a même pris sa virginité! Ouin!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel essayant de la consoler: Tu sais, il n'était pas assez bien pour toi.

Mei: Mais c'était mon premier amour…

Lionel: Allez! Oublie-le! Il ne te mérite pas.

Mei: J'essaye mais c'est dur. Tu peux pas demander à Sakura de me l'effacer de la mémoire?

Lionel: Je pourrai si je voulais mais je ne le ferai pas.

Mei: Pourquoi? Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir?

Lionel: Non, ça me brise le cœur de te voir comme ça.

Mei: Alors pourquoi?

Voix: C'est parce qu'il veut que tu cicatrise toute seule cette blessure.

Mei et Lionel levèrent la tête et virent Anthony.

Mei: Hein?

Anthony: Tu veux accéder à la facilité en effaçant ta mémoire mais que fera tu si tu n'apprend pas à le faire toi-même?

Mei: C'est bon… J'ai compris. Merci de m'avoir réconforté les garçons.

Anthony et Lionel: De rien.

Mei: Mais comment vous avez su que je n'allais pas bien.

Lionel en regardant Anthony: Eh ben…

Anthony: Tu as fais exprès de dire à Sakura que tu étais l'ex-fiancé de Lionel.

Mei: …

Anthony: Tu as fais le petit déjeuner alors que tu n'aime pas t'en que ça de le faire.

Mei: …

Anthony: Tu…

Mei: C'est bon, j'ai compris.

3 mois plus tard, Mei sort avec un garçon qui s'appelle Taichi et c'est la première rencontre entre son nouveau petit ami et ses cousins.

Mei: Tout le monde, je vous présente Taichi… mon… petit ami…

Lionel le regard froid: Depuis combien de temps?

Taichi: Euh… (en chuchotant à Mei) c'est normal qu'il est comme ça?

Mei en chuchotant: Oui.

Anthony tout sourire en lui serrant la main: Bonjour!

Taichi se crispa: Bon…bonjour!

Mei en chuchotant à Taichi: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il te sert la main un peu trop fort?

Taichi crispé en chuchotant: Ou…oui

Mei normalement: Anthony, lâche-lui la main.

Anthony innocemment et en lâchant la main: Je lui disais juste bonjour.

Taichi regarda sa main broyée.

Lionel à Taichi toujours froidement: Tu lui fais du mal et je te règle ton cas comme avec Tyler.

Flash back

Lionel est en Allemagne à la rencontre de Tyler.

Lionel d'une voix effrayante: Tyler j'ai à te parler.

Tyler en se retournant:Oui (se rendant compte que s'était Lionel) Ah…ah… Lionel… Je…

Lionel bouscula la fille au gros obus brutalement: J'ai dit que j'ai à te parler.

Tyler: T'es fous. T'a envoyer baladé Charlene.

Lionel: Charlene, c'est ça? Je voudrais bien lui découper ses obus mais j'ai promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Charlene: Quoi? Mais il est malade ton copain. C'est fini entre nous. Adieu.

Tyler: Attend Charlene!

Lionel: Bien maintenant qu'on est seul, je vais régler ton compte.

Tyler: Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait.

Lionel: C'est ça! Et ma cousine alors?

Tyler: Attend, si je l'aime plus je l'aime plus.

Lionel: Tu dépasses les bornes.

Lionel lui fracasse la gueule. Et voilà comment Lionel a démolie la gueule de Tyler, le gros porc de service.

Fin du flash back

Taichi: Je vous jure que j'aime Mei de tout mon cœur.

Mei étonnée: Tu viens de dire quoi?

Taichi se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire: Je… je…

Mei: Moi aussi je t'aime Taichi.

Et Mei l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

Lionel: Elle ne m'a même pas écouté celle-là.

Anthony: Allez! S'il lui fait du mal, se sera à mon tour de casser la gueule.

Sakura et Tiffanie: On vous savait pas si violent.

Thomas: Hé! Moi, je les comprends car si on fait du mal à Sakura ou Tiffanie, je lui arrache la tête.

Samantha: Et moi?

Thomas: Toi? Personne te fera du mal car tu es avec moi.

Samantha: Oh Thomas.

Et ils s'embrassèrent eux aussi.

Alicia: Dit mon Kéro, si quelqu'un me fait du mal, tu feras quoi?

Kéro: C'est évidant, non? Je lui ferai ça et ça et puis ça.

Et Kéro fait des gestes des coups qu'il donnera à celui qui fera du mal à ça chéri. Maintenant que tout le monde est lancé, tout le monde émis des hypothèses de plus en plus farfelues.

Quand Stéphanie arriva dans la pièce avec les larmes aux yeux.

Stéphanie: Il m'a laissé tombé.

Lionel: Je vais lui régler son compte.

Anthony: Non, c'est à mon tour.

Lionel: Non, tu ne sais pas frapper.

Bref, ils se disputèrent pour savoir qui va aller arranger le portrait de l'ex de Stéphanie.

Mei: J'y vais Stéph, il habite où.

Mei alla à l'adresse indiquée et toqua

L'ex (pas envie de chercher un prénom): Oui?

Mei: Tu es bien l'ex de Stéphanie Li.

L'ex: Oui et je suis pris mais ça peut s'arrangé (en la regardant de haut en bas)

Mei tout sourire: Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Mais pour… ça (en donnant un coup dans les partit génital du mec) et… ça (un uppercut) puis… ça (coup de coude sur le torse) eeeeeeeet… ça (lui faire bouffer ce que Stéphanie lui à donner pour lui rendre: un collier et pas des plus léger)

Au même moment Sakura use de ses pouvoirs pour voir ce que faisait Mei.

Sakura: Bah dit donc, elle n'y va pas de main morte ta cousine.

Lionel: Je savais qu'elle était violente mais là…

Anthony: Elle m'épate…

Quelque instant plus tard

Mei: Je suis de retour.

Lionel: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé y aller…

Anthony: Non, me laisser y aller…

Mei: Et voilà qu'il se dispute encore…

Stéphanie: T'as étais splendide Mei.

Tiffanie: Et j'ai tout filmé.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse par ce que venais de dire Tiffanie. Et tout le monde éclata de rire suivit de Taichi qui embrassa Mei en cachette.

Lionel: Lâche ma cousine immédiatement!

Mei en tirant la langue: Allez viens Taichi!

Ils se mirent à courir suivit d'un Lionel enrageait.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi des com !


End file.
